A pequena Psicopata II
by v.lestrange
Summary: Dois anos se passaram desde que a nossa garotinha cometeu seu último crime. Mas agora ela cresceu, e está cheia de malícia, sadismo e maldade para dar.
1. At London

A pequena psicopata II

**Depois do Nyah se recusar totalmente a postar qualquer fic minha, estou aqui no fanfiction, para postar a continuação da minha história sangrenta. Espero que gostem, pois dessa vez os assassinatos estão piores, e está para vir muitas coisas, inclusive alguns (lê-se muuuitos) Hentais... **

**Os personagens dessa fic são inteiramente meus, e alguns nomes foram tirados de fics que eu li. Eu pretendo com essa fic ganhar milhões e ser mais rica que o Bill Gates!! Muahahaha!! Brincadeirinha, ela não tem fins lucrativos... xD**

1. At London

Os raios solares alaranjados penetraran suavemente na cobertura de um rico prédio no centro de Londres, iluminhando o lugar, entrando em cada fresta na qual uma grossa cortina não estivesse cobrindo.

No maior quarto do apartamento, em uma luxuosa cama, enrolada por belos lençóis de seda branca, estava uma garota que parecia um anjo. Com a pele alva e poucas sarnas, cabelos loiros, quase brancos, muito sedosos e de corpo perfeito, que dormia sem nenhuma preocupação.

Mas como diz o ditado, as aparências enganam. Aquela garota angelical que dormia, fora responsável pelas mortes mais terríveis da Europa, todas elas um mistério sem solução.

Uma figura entrou no quarto de repente, um senhor alto, magro, com cabelos grisalhos.

-Sta. Carter!! Acorde!- Chamou o homem, e como não obteve reação da Adormecida tentou novamente- ARIANA! - E assim fez com que a garota despertasse.

-Sta. Kolya, Arnold! Quantas vezes eu ja te falei para usar meu outro nome, antes que Robin desconfie?- Resmungou a garota de mau humor.

Desde que realizara um roubo milhonário de um prescioso colar, e eum assassinato bárbaro há dois anos atrás, Ariana Carter mudara-se para Londres e adotara o nome de Nina Kolya. Alfred seu antigo mordomo, fora praticamente "promovido" e adotara o papel de sr. Luigi Kolya, pai e tutor da garota.

-Como quiser "filha". Então, o que vai querer para o café?

-Chá de hortelã forte, frutas de preferência mamão e pera, e pão integral. Diga a Robin para lavar bem as frutas e usar no mínimo cinco folhas de hortelã.

Robin Willians era o novo mordomo de Ariana. Alto, magro, ruivo com os olhos muito azuis, extremamente tímido e 19 anos vividos com muita luta e trabalho.

-Como quiser. E o que vai querer fazer hoje?

-Colégio, Luigi, Colégio. Depois eu não sei. Quem sabe passear?

-Tudo bem. Seu uniforme está no armáro, irei preparar o motorista.

-Vá.- A garota fez um gesto frio para que o homem se retirasse, mas ele permaneceu.- O que foi?

-Estava pensando que fim terá ocorrido ao garoto Rechi.

-Que coisa mais obtusa de se pensar Luigi! Ele tem 18 anos e toda a fortuna da famíla para gastar. Está bem.

-Não sente falta dele?

-Não- Disse ela.- Se eu sentisse, não teria deixado-o. Agora me dê licença.

-Como quiser.- Disse ele, e se retirou. Ao sair suspirou fundo. O que Ariana tinha de fria, perversa e má aos 14 anos não era nem comparável à frieza, sadismo, e malícia que ela tem agora aos 16. Pelo menos antes tinha o garoto para amolecer o coração dela um pouco. Mas agora, que ele tinha sido deixado, o coração da garota daria inveja a qualquer pedra muito dura.

Ariana tirou a camisola e a jogou no chão. Caminhando despida pelo quarto, a procura das vestes escolares, começou a pensar no crime que cometera à dois anos atrás, que garantira uma boa parte da fortuna que ela tinha hoje.

_-Pensei que você fosse minha amiga!_

_-Pensou errado querida...- A garota loira pegou o pequeno pé de cabra em cima da mesa. Como Keire ali amarrada no porão da própria casa era uma vítima fácil.-Obrigada por me dar seu colar. Será muito útil._

_E usando o pé de cabra, Ariana lenta e torturamente arrancou o olho esquerdo verde-vivo de Keire. Essa gritou de dor e agonia enquanto o sangue escorria pela cara e ela estava totalmente cega de um olho._

_-Você parece gostar do seu outro olho... Me tenta muito arrancá-lo, mas eu quero que você veja quando eu estiver matando você. Mas sabe, Keire, eu nunca gostei muito de sua voz... É tão irritante... Acho que não quero você implorando pela sua vida, antes de eu te matar._

_Ariana se virou e na mesa pegou uma grande pinça acompanhada da uma faca afiada. Com dois arames, prendeu a boca da garota, forçando-a ficar aberta. Usando a pinça e a faca, cortou a língua de Keire que chorava com o seu único olho enquanto cuspia sangue. Usando ainda o alicate e um pouco de força, Ariana conseguiu arrancar os dentes frontais da vítima, deixando-a num estado deplorável. _

_-Acho que seu rosto está um pouco sem graça... Que tal eu modificá-lo um pouco para ficar mais legal_?

_Usando a faca, Ariana arrancou a carne da face da garota, criando grandes crateras na pele, desfigurando por completo o rosto da garota._

_-E voilá!- Ariana pegou um espelho ali perto, e ao ver o rosto desfigurado daquela maneira, Keire tentou uma mistura de gritos com lágrimas, mas não conseguiu nada mais que um granido alto._

_-Acho que já deu.- Ariana sorriu.- O pagamento pelo tratamento? Um colar de dois bilhões de Libras. Agradeçemos pela preferência dos nossos serviços e tchau!_

_Ariana deu uma facada na cabeça de Keire, que tombou morta, com a faca na cabeça. Uma verdadeira obra de arte, assumiu Ariana. _

_Rica e realizada. Agora estava na hora de descansar um pouco de tudo aquilo. _

Ariana se olhou no espelho pela última vez e suspirou. Colégio era uma coisa que ela não gostava, principalmente porquê tinha que usar aquele uniforme ridículo.

O atual mordomo entrou no quarto, segurando a pasta escolar.

-Sta. Kolya, já está pronta?

-Meu cabelo Robin... Não consigo arrumá-lo!

-Deixe-me ajudar...- Robin ficou vermelho, como sempre, e com uma escova põs os fios rebeldes da patroa no lugar em um belo rabo-de-cavalo.- Apresse-se, seu café está pronto e pode esfriar.- Disse e por fim se retirou.

Ariana se olhou no espelho pela última vez. De uma garota magra, pálida e macilenta para uma pessoa saudável, bonita e de corpo perfeito em dois anos era uma mudança e tanto

"Queria que aquela cretina da Thalita e aquela vagabunda da Audrey soubessem no que eu me tornei"

_-Não sabe como estou orgulhosa de você filha, Você se tornou quem eu sempre quis ser..._

_Ariana sorriu para a mãe._

_-Agora que você saiu daquele sanatório horrendo pode viver com o papai. Já providenciei um lindo lugar em Paris para vocês viverem com uma renda boa,_

_-Obrigada por tudo filha... Você se cuida direitinho?_

_- Tenho 15 anos mãe. Sei me cuidar._

_Luke chamou de longe pela esposa._

_-Kendra! Vamos querida, senão perdemos o voo._

_-Tchau filha... A mulher disse por fim e saiu._

Ariana foi para a sala de jantar e lá encontrou o "pai" e o mordomo. O pai sentado na cadeira direita à central, e o mordomo em pé, sevindo o café.

Robin não conseguia entender porquee a filha sentava-se na cadeira da borda, onde seria o lugar do pai, e o pai na cadeira à direita. E que diabo de patrões eram aqueles afinal? A garota era fria, e extremamente inteligente, e o pai parecia dever algum tipo de respeito à filha, como se fosse um empregado. Mas seu trabalho não era questionar os costumes de seus patrões e sim servi-los da melhor forma possível.

-Nina, querida... Onde você quer passear à tarde? Eu pensei em irmos ao parque

-Claro papai. seria uma ótima idéia- O tom dos dois era falso, como se estivessem ensaiando para algum teatro.

Mas, é claro, Ariana tinha outros planos praquela tarde. Alguns planos nada agradáveis para as pessoas que estariam envolvidas.

Fazendo parte da Reforma ortográfica...

Quem tiver conta aqui no fanfiction deixa um review por aqui mesmo... Quem não tiver, pode deixar lá na "A pequena Psicopata I" Que eu vou estar respondendo por lá tbm


	2. The other Murderer

**2. The other Murderer**

Ariana se enrolou nas cobertas de seda. Estava completamente sem sono, e se revirava na cama. Estava de uma certa forma feliz com o que tinha realizado naquela tarde. Após dois anos ela tinha novamente o prazer de ver alguém suplicar pela vida. A vítima da vez fora um colega de escola um tanto ousado que tentara encostar-se a ela. Imperdoável.

_-Você não me parece tão confiante agora, Jordan...- Ariana mostrava seu sorriso sádico enquanto via o colega pendurado ao teto por arames farpados um pouco enferrujados. O garoto estava completamente nu da cintura para cima...- Que tal sentir um pouco de dor afinal? Eu sei que você sempre bate nas pessoas, mas já experimentou a dor que essas pessoas sentem?_

_-Nina, por favor não faça isso... Foi brincadeira acredite... Perdoe-me...- Lágrimas escorriam do rosto do garoto que temia a morte mais que tudo nesse mundo._

_Ariana gargalhou alto._

_-Perdão... Eu não seria capaz de perdoar nem o homem mais puro que cometeu um pequeno deslize... Mas você me deseja não é? Sempre desejou..._

_O garoto ficou calado. Com certeza aquela postura pervertida e aquela faca comprida e a afiada ajudava um pouco... Ariana se aproximou do garoto e beijou-o deliciosamente, sendo esse que se não fosse o sadismo do momento teria adorado. Quando os lábios se separaram por centímetros a garota colocou a faca acima dos lábios dele e disse:_

_-Espero que tenha gostado desse seu beijo. Porque será o seu último._

_A faca deslizou para o lado levando consigo os lábios do garoto e fazendo o sangue jorrar para o peito da garota que estava próxima. O sangue fresco, a dor alheia, tudo isso aumentava a sensação da garota. A sensação de estar matando novamente. Após isso, lentamente a faca deslizou pelo peito do garoto deixando um corte profundo por onde passava. _

_-Nina... Para...- Suplicava o garoto com a voz embaçada pelo sangue que saia de sua boca_

_-Meu nome é Ariana. Ariana Carter. _

_E de uma vez, usando toda a força de suas duas mãos cravou a faca na traquéia de Jordan, acertando uma artéria e fazendo o sangue espirrar em grande pressão, sujando a garota que acabara de realizar mais um assassinato._

O gosto do sangue de Jordan ainda estava em seus lábios. Se mexeu de novo na cama. Pensou nos assassinatos que realizara aos 14 anos. Sangrentos, sádicos, prazerosos. Sem dar á vítima em questão nem tempo de se explicar do que fizera. Voltou à posição de bruços e olhou para a janela. Impressão sua somente, ou vira um vulto perto das cortinas? Devia ser impressão. Ninguém conseguiria subir pela janela da cobertura. Mas conhecendo as coisas como Ariana conhecia, ficou alerta. Movimentos no fundo do quarto. Havia alguém ali.

-Miserável...- Murmurou a garota apoiada pelos cotovelos- Porque não aparece de uma vez para eu lhe mutilar só pela ousadia de entrar em meu quarto?

-Acho que não serei eu que morrerei hoje...- Uma voz extremamente conhecida ecoou do fundo do quarto. Ariana ao invés de ficar assustada com a voz, soltou uma gargalhada.

-Tolo... Veio me procurar... Não se conforma do que eu fiz com você?

-Levante-se. Quero ver você morrendo.

Ariana se levantou e pegou o punhal que guardava na gaveta, e andou suavemente para a direção do vulto que saiu das sombras. Usava uma máscara preta, e em suas mãos segurava uma grande faca e apesar da máscara tampando, podia observa-se os olhos brilhando de ódio.

-Tente me matar.- A voz da garota era calma e suave- Se conseguir, pode pegar toda minha fortuna.

O invasor investiu para cima da garota empunhando a faca. Habilmente ela as desviou, e com um único golpe na mão, fazendo um leve corte, fez com que ele soltasse a faca. Em posse das duas armas, Ariana girou no ar e cortou a cintura do invasor, outro corte leve, mas que fez com que ele se dobrasse no chão.

-Você pode até tentar, mas nunca será como eu.- Ariana levantou a perna, e com um único chute na cara fez com que a sombra caísse. Pisando em sua cabeça, deixando o corpo do de máscara totalmente imóvel.- Eu podia te matar agora, eu quero te matar agora.

-Então mate. Duvido que consiga.

Ariana se abaixou e deslizou a faca pela face do invasor, apenas rasgando sua máscara, não ferindo-o.

-Porque não me mata de uma vez então? Ou me tortura como faz com as suas vítimas?

-Porque quero que você sofra se perguntado quando e como irei te matar.

-Você não mudou nada desde a ultima vez que eu te vi.

-Eu não posso ter mudado... Mas você mudou... Está tão fraco, tão sem coragem...

E como se isso fosse uma inspiração, o invasor pulou em um golpe jogou Ariana no chão. A garota caiu de costas, mas não se rendeu. Girou os pés derrubando o invasor no chão, dando uma vantagem de bofetear o rosto dele, que caiu no chão. Engatinhando, a garota subiu sobre o corpo do invasor e sentou nos quadris dele. Apoiada pelas mãos ela aproximou os próprios lábios aos lábios despidos de máscara dele e o beijou. As mãos delas foram subindo dos quadris para os ombros e levando junto com elas a blusa preta, deixando a mostra o tórax bem malhado do invasor. As mãos do homem, já cedidas aos caprichos da garota foram subindo das pernas para as nádegas. Do que se lembrara, a garota não era tão irresistível assim da última vez que ele a vira. As mãos do homem por sua vez foram levando a camisola da garota deixando-a totalmente despida, e por fim pararam nos seios de Ariana.

Ariana, se deliciando com a carne abaixo de si, arrancou as calças dele, e notou que ele já estava exitado. Deixou que ele o penetrasse, fazendo movimentos lentos para frente e para trás.

-Ahhn... Ariana...- Gemeu o homem que ficava apenas quietas, com as mãos sobre os quadris da garota acompanhando os movimentos. Ela por sua vez mantia a cabeça baixa, com os cabelos loiro-lisos escorrendo como um véu.- Não... ahhn... pare...

-Não irei parar. A menos que você queira que eu pare- Respondeu ela sem nenhuma alteração na voz.

O homem começou a gemer. Gemidos baixos, alguns abafados pela própria mão da garota para evitar que a casa inteira acordasse. Depois de completamente satisfeita, Ariana se separou do homem e vestiu a camisola. O homem por sua vez permaneceu ofegante. No chão.

-Quando vai tentar me matar novamente?- Perguntou a garota sarcástica.

-E perder a única pessoa que me satisfaz como eu gosto? Nunca novamente.

--

Quem será heein?? Bom, acho que tem gente aí que jah sabe... Maaaas, no próximo cáp eu cooonto


End file.
